


Jack-o'-Lantern

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [108]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Michael, Autumn, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Michael still hasn't figured out what a child is, Pumpkin carving, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Adam carve pumpkins together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack-o'-Lantern

“Okay, so I have a bunch of different carving knifes Dean found in the basement. I’m not sure what else you need and... Oh, okay, I guess you could do it that way, too,” Adam laughs when he sees his mate carving through a pumpkin with a laser pen. He lowers himself down onto the step Michael is working on and smiles. “Whatcha making?”

 

Michael squints his eyes at the pumpkin. “A Jack-O-Lantern,” he decides. “A happy one.”

 

Adam rolls his eyes. “You know that Jack-O-Lanterns are supposed to be scary, right?”

 

“There are going to be tiny humans out demanding candy in exchange for peace. It would be cruel to try to frighten them,” Michael explains as he begins to draw the curve of the pumpkin’s smile.

 

“They’re called children, and have you _seen_ where we live? Putting a couple of happy Jack-O-Lanterns isn’t going to make our top secret underground bunker any less terrifying.” Adam crosses his arms and looks up at the imposing silhouette of the bunker against the bright October sky.

 

Michael conjures up a tiny top hat for his smiling pumpkin to wear and nods down at his work. “They’re going to be _adorable_ pumpkins, Adam, and I’ll draw a smiley face on the bunker so the tiny humans won’t get scared.”

 

Adam grins. “Oh, and that’s not creepy at all.”


End file.
